


Подвиг Горация Слагхорна

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aristocracy, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Невольный герой войны Гораций Слагхорн пишет мемуары.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Подвиг Горация Слагхорна

_Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца... и Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой..._  
(Сивилла Трелони)

_— "Приметы Владимира Дубровского, составленные по сказкам бывших его дворовых людей. От роду 23 года, роста середнего, лицом чист, бороду бреет, глаза имеет карие, волосы русые, нос прямой. Приметы особые: таковых не оказалось".  
— Ай да бумага! По этим приметам немудрено будет вам отыскать Дубровского. Да кто же не среднего роста, у кого не русые волосы, не прямой нос, да не карие глаза!_  
(А. С. Пушкин, «Дубровский»)

Признаться, я всегда имел небольшую слабость: я коллекционировал героев. Подобно тому, как многие окружают себя красивыми вещами (чем я, разумеется, тоже не пренебрегал), я любил собирать вокруг себя выдающихся людей и всегда гордился своим талантом распознать их еще на школьной скамье. Некоторые подозревали меня в корысти, хотя я почти никогда ничего не просил у своих знаменитых гостей. А в тех редких случаях, когда я прибегал к их помощи, я просил не за себя, а за других членов нашего милого клуба. Те, кому не случалось быть в него приглашенным, говорили, что я собираю вокруг себя выдающихся людей только потому, что во мне самом нет ничего выдающегося. Уверен, эти люди сейчас пересмотрели свое мнение и вовсю дают интервью обо мне, хотя и не потому, что им удалось наконец оценить мои работы по зельеделию.  
На самом деле мое хобби основывалось на добросовестном заблуждении. Будучи огражден от внимания общества непонятностью широкой публике моих профессиональных достижений, я ошибочно полагал, что моим гостям непременно будет приятно, если их оценят по достоинству. Ведь, думал я, отправляя очередное приглашение, внимания и похвалы никогда не бывает слишком много.  
Пользуясь случаем, я хотел бы попросить сейчас прощения у тех, кому я все эти годы невольно причинял неудобства своими настойчивыми приглашениями. Оказавшись на их месте и попав, образно говоря, в сияние софитов, я наконец осознал, что избыточное внимание к вашей персоне может быть неприятным.  
Последнее время мой скромный дом, в котором я собирался спокойно дожить остаток дней, находится на осадном положении. Совы летят ко мне днем и ночью и почти полностью завалили письмами две комнаты на третьем этаже. Если бы я ответил согласием на все приглашения, которые они приносят, я бы все равно не смог посетить всех жаждущих моего общества — учитывая мой возраст, я бы скончался на середине списка. Я также неспособен ответить даже на малую толику писем, хотя оставлять письма без ответа не в моих правилах.  
Впрочем, многие письма содержат схожие просьбы и вопросы, которые я надеюсь удовлетворить этой рукописью. Журналисты не раз предлагали мне побеседовать с Прытко Пишущим Пером, но всякий раз, прочитав первую страницу своего «интервью», я бывал вынужден отказать владельцу пера от дома.  
Меня неизменно поражает то, что большинство жаждущих услышать о моей биографии интересуются только известными всем событиями одной майской ночи, словно все предыдущие годы своей длинной и успешной жизни я провел в летаргическом сне. Я долгое время сомневался, стоит ли писать о вещах, о которых уже было рассказано десятки раз, но, читая в последнее время воспоминания не участвовавших в битве за Хогвартс, в которых я неизменно стою в центре сражения как колосс и поражаю врагов направо и налево заклятиями, подобными удару меча Гриффиндора или быстрыми, как мысль Равенкло, я понял, что есть лишь один способ прекратить это безобразие. (Авторам этих бездарных опусов я хочу сообщить, что их высокопарные сравнения выдают с головой их факультет и порой даже год, в который я имел несчастье подписать им диплом, а память на имена у меня хорошая).  
В первой части битвы я почти не принимал участия, потому что я был занят эвакуацией студентов своего факультета, а потом и всех остальных факультетов, поскольку их руководители к тому моменту уже вовсю занимались спасением мира, а не своими прямыми обязанностями. Я не хочу позорить своих коллег, но некоторые горячие головы даже предложили разрешить сражаться всем ученикам, о чем немедленно пожалели, равно как и все несовершеннолетние герои, пытавшиеся от меня сбежать. Я пытался призвать к благоразумию и совершеннолетних, но не имел особого успеха.  
После того как все юные сумасброды были отправлены по домам, я лег спать. Я повторяю: в четыре часа утра я переоделся в пижаму и уснул, и вовсе не думал составлять планы победной атаки и общаться с духами. Для этого у нас в коллективе достаточно Цезарей и Кассандр. А я хоть и сова, но за учебный год привык вставать и ложиться рано, потому что этот сухарь и грубиян Снейп поставил мне в расписание три лекции в неделю в девять утра. (Я настаиваю на своей формулировке: сухарь и грубиян, а также заносчивый нахал с дурным характером, хоть и неплохой зельедел. Думаю, после лавины славословий профессору Снейпу, будь он жив, моя правдивая характеристика была бы приятна).  
Раз уж речь неизбежно сворачивает на наш дружный коллектив, отвечу и на второй по популярности вопрос, который мне задают все, кому не лень, тем более что непрошеные биографы и тут уже сочинили, что весь год я был негласным лидером сопротивления в Хогвартсе. Уж поверьте, если бы мне пришла в голову дурная идея устраивать какое-то сопротивление, я бы добился лучших результатов. Весь учебный год я провел в относительном комфорте, потому что начал его с того, что вытянул этих болванов Кэрроу тростью поперек спины, как мой покойный папаша поучил когда-то не в меру прыткого студента Тома Риддла. Поскольку они знают меня с первого класса, у них хватило ума понять, что жаловаться на меня вредно для здоровья.  
Итак, в четыре часа утра я укрылся одеялом и мгновенно уснул. Я провел в сладостных объятиях Морфея почти два часа (для озабоченных идиотов и Риты Скиттер: в этом месте советую заглянуть в фразеологический словарь и понять, что я никогда не разделял странных взглядов Дамблдора, как бы вам этого ни хотелось). В эти два часа мне снилось, что Том Риддл отвечает мне урок и безбожно орет, словно считает меня глухим. Сквозь сон я даже снял с него десяток баллов, и мои студенты приходили потом ко мне с аппеляцией, потому что количество баллов у Слизерина от этого уменьшилось.  
Спустя два часа меня разбудил шум за окном, который почти сразу же прекратился, словно кто-то наложил на всех Силенсио, и я смог уснуть снова. Я до сих пор благодарен тому, кто это сделал, хоть это и был Том Риддл: я всегда отвратительно чувствую себя весь день, если меня будят утром. Через несколько минут на улице началось столпотворение, но во второй раз я, как обычно, проснулся намного более свежим. А еще две минуты спустя ко мне вломилась без стука МакГонагалл и бесцеремонно вытащила меня из постели.  
Я бы никогда не позволил себе появиться на публике непричесанным и фактически в исподнем, но Минерва в очередной раз потрясла меня новостью о том, что Земля налетела на небесную ось и весь мир теперь нуждается в экстренном спасении. Не сказать, чтобы я поверил, — в таком ключе она выступает на каждом педсовете, — но она была настолько взволнована, что я одолел пыхтя всю лестницу из подземелий с личным рекордом и специально для нее выкинул в окно пару балбесов и троечников, называвших себя Пожирателями Смерти.  
Зная Минерву, я понимал, что на этом она не успокоится, и она действительно ринулась в гущу событий, а через несколько минут вызвала на дуэль Риддла, как раз в тот момент, когда я прицеливался обвалить балюстраду ему на голову. Юноша сильно возмужал с тех пор, как я вручил ему диплом с отличием, и я не особо надеялся, что смогу запросто вышибить его в трубу, как моя покойная мамочка, у которой он имел неосмотрительность вымогать ее любимую люстру. Говорят, этот алчный спекулянт антиквариатом сумел обокрасть до этого Хепзибу Смит, но Слагхорны сделаны из другого теста!  
Разумеется, я поспешил Минерве на помощь, и мы бы скрутили Риддла как моряк козью ножку, если бы Флитвик не путался у нас под ногами. А потом беднягу Тома постигла тяжелая утрата, и он в сердцах неплохо нам залепил.  
К своему стыду, я утратил от его удара равновесие и до сих пор надеюсь, что не сильно разочаровал моего покойного родителя, который в подобной ситуации не спасовал и спустил Риддла с лестницы, когда тот пришел к нам с проповедью своих бредней, представлявших собою консерватизм, изнасилованный ирландским терроризмом. С тех пор Риддл откровенно побаивался моей семьи, и когда я вышел в отставку, он наказал своим головорезам почитать меня как его самого и никогда не беспокоить меня по пустякам, да и не по пустякам тоже.  
Когда я поднялся на ноги после атаки Риддла, я увидел, что он собирается устроить дуэль с одним из моих любимых студентов. За долгие годы педагогической работы я привык защищать своих учеников, а последний год дал мне в этом столько практики, что это стало просто условным рефлексом. И я угостил Риддла семейным проклятием, которое возымело приятное всем, кроме него, действие.  
Признаюсь честно, я не горжусь тем, что я сделал. Я нападал со спины и, как ни крути, убил своего ученика, чего ни один педагог не должен себе позволять, как бы порой ни хотелось. Но, несмотря на все несчастья, которые я на себя этим навлек, я считаю, что поступил правильно.  
Сразу после моего удачного выпада на меня набросилась вся школа, и вместо того, чтобы отпустить меня спать, меня несколько часов мяли, тормошили и допрашивали с пристрастием. Я семнадцать раз ответил на вопрос о пророчестве «приближается тот, кто в силах уничтожить Темного Лорда...», как изрекла наша штатная пифия одним дождливым вечером, когда я мирно приближался, то есть просто шел, к «Башке борова», чтобы отдохнуть после рабочего дня. Я терпеливо пересказал все три истории о том, как Том Риддл не поладил с моими покойными родителями. Меня слушали с траурной серьезностью, хотя мне, как очевидцу, эти истории кажутся довольно забавными, и первые несколько раз я рассказывал их, добродушно похохатывая.  
В тот день меня начали изводить вопросом о дате моего рождения, с которым не отстают до сих пор, а те, кто отстал, несмотря на все мои уверения считают, что я родился в конце июля. По гороскопу я Дева и родился в середине сентября. А июль 1980 года просто был для меня лучшим месяцем в жизни. После того, как я подал в отставку и уладил к концу месяца все бюрократические дела, я почувствовал себя так хорошо, словно родился заново, хотя мороки с переездом потом было столько, что я промучился до следующего Хэллоуина. Я до сих пор с ностальгией вспоминаю это время, которое кончилось три года назад, когда Риддл возродился в совершенно невменяемом состоянии. С того момента нормальной жизни у меня не было.  
Удовлетворив всеобщее любопытство, я хочу сделать несколько заявлений. Во-первых, я хочу обратиться к Министерству Магии. Я старый человек, и я не собираюсь трясти орденами Мерлина перед носом у апостола Петра или лежать в гробу, наряженный как рождественская елка. Оставьте свои побрякушки себе и дайте мне всего одну награду: возможность спокойно дожить свои дни.  
Во-вторых, я обращаюсь к журналистам и серьезно предупреждаю: всех авторов, живописующих меня благородным и могущественным спасителем человечества, я привлеку к ответственности за оскорбление чести и достоинства. Поверьте, нужных знакомств у меня хватит.  
И последнее: если какой-нибудь косноязычный склеротик еще раз публично назовет меня Золотым Мальчиком! ... Ничего конкретного не обещаю, но напоминаю, что мне доступна сила, недоступная даже Темному Лорду. Знать бы только, в чем она состоит.


End file.
